An Unexpected Change
by KJ the Cat
Summary: What happens when the youngest member of the crew is turned into a feline? Read to find out! (Rated T because I'm Paranoid)
1. A Change

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get into the lab and steal the chip. He was in the lab, he had stolen the chip, but now he was stuck. Almost everything had fallen down when the ship shook, and Ezra was having a hard time finding a way out. He would have used the force, but in the form he was in, he couldn't do it. Ezra looked around. Finding his exit, he ran out under a fallen shelf. He was near the Ghost. If he could make it, the others could probably help him change back._ I don't want to be... this forever. _He wasn't sure what the chemicals had changed him into. He looked like a Tooka, but his body was too slender and his ears were too small. His fur coloring matched his hair from when he was a human.

_ Why would anyone need to change their enemies into Tookas? All it would do is... I've got to get back to them._ If they couldn't find him, they would stay. If they stayed they would get caught. Definetaly not good. He turned on his communicator.

"Spectre 6 to spectre 1, I need meow." He stopped. If he couldn't speak anymore, how were they supposed to help him?

'Spectre 1 to spectre 6, could you repeat that? I didn't understand that last part.'

"Meow. Meow. Meeeeeow." Ezra meowed into the communicator, hoping they would realize he was in trouble.

'Spectre 6, get to a better area. I can't understand any of that.'

Ezra turned off his communicator. He wouldn't be able to tell them. He saw the Ghost and decided to show them. Sabine was finishing drawing graffiti onto the wall. He ran to her and meowed for help. Sabine noticed him.

"What's a cute thing like you doing on an imperial ship? You're coming with me."

Ezra signed in relief. He wasn't going to be left behind again.

Sabine entered the ship. "Are we ready to take off? I saw some clones down the hall. They don't look very overjoyed to see us."

Zeb was the first to speak. "What about the kid? He hasn't come back yet."

"All call him. Spectre 1 to spectre 6, do you read me?

They all loked over to where it echoed. There, on the Tooka's collar, was Ezra's communicator.

"Sabine, where did you get that Tooka?"

"I found it outside. It's adorable."

"We'll, I think we've found Ezra."

**A/N I don't think that was bad for my first fic. I wrote this a little while ago. Now that I have an account, I decided to post it. I might even add more. Well, this is KJ (Frying Pan With Moustache's sister) Thanks for reading! Please review**!


	2. Realization

**A/N I wasn't expecting reviews this quickly! Everyone else was right. Reviews do inspire you to write more!**

_Finally! _Ezra thought.

Sabine looked around. "How? If his communicator's on this Tooka, we have no way to locate..." Suddenly, Sabine realized what she meant. "This Tooka, is Ezra?"

"Meow. Meooow. Meeeeow." _Yes, I'm Ezra, and I'm also a Tooka. I'm glad you noticed that. Now can you PUT ME DOWN?!_

"I don't think he wants you to hold him right now." Sabine immeadiatly put Ezra on the table.

Zeb spoke next. "Can someone explain to me why the kid is now a Tooka?"

Hera thought about it. "Most likely there was a trap set up where they changed him into a Tooka. Ezra can probably tell us what happened once we figure out how to reverse it. We have to get out of here. The Empire will not be happy to find out about the stolen chip."

Hera left to launch the Ghost.

Sabine loked at everyone else. "Why is no one shocked that Ezra, who was a human yesterday, is now a fluffy Tooka?"

Kanan responded. "There are many strange situations we have gotten into. While this is one of them, it is not the most bizarre one."

Zeb laughed. "He's now a Tooka. I know one thing they can't resist." He pulled out a small object and pressed the button on it. A small beam of red light shown on to the ground.

_No,_ Ezra meowed. _There is no way I'm going to chase that. I haven't gone that low._

Once he noticed Ezra wasn't going to chase it, he frowned. "What's the fun of having Ezra turn into a Tooka if he doesn't chase it?"

Sabine looked at Zeb. "Really? A member of our crew was turned into a cat, and your more concerned that he's not chasing the laser you're holding. You may think he's annoying, but I think he's adorable." Sabine realized what she said, "Of course, I meant he's an adorable Tooka. Not that he doesn't look good as a human." Sabine again realized what she had said. "You know what? I'll just stop talking."

"Works for me." Zeb said.

Ezra jumped off the table, landing on his paws. Looking around, Ezra walked through the Ghost, heading toward his room. He tried to get onto his bed, but he couldn't reach. Just then, Zeb walked into the room.

"Need some help?"

Ezra meowed yes and Zeb picked him up and placed him on the top bunk. Zeb went into his bed and closed his eyes. Ezra curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


	3. The Next Morning

**A/N I just wanted to point out that Ezra's current form looks like the house cats we have right now, but because they don't have house cats (at least, I don't think they do) they are just assuming he's a Tooka.**

The next morning, Ezra was running from Zeb. No matter how hard he tried, Ezra could not get Zeb to understand that he had not meant to land on Zeb's head. He was just jumping off his bed when Zeb got in the way. If it was anyone's fault, it was Zeb's.

The door to Sabine's room was opened just enough for a small cat to get in. Once he was inside, he pressed the button which closed the door. Sabine looked over to Ezra. "Hi Ezra. How are you today?" She reached down to pet the tooka, which purred. Sabine walked over to the wall. "I'm going to replace this one, "she said, gesturing to a mostly faded away painting. "I have just enough paint left to make one about the same size. I just need to get a bucket of water. I'll be right back.

Ezra tried to stay still, but along with turning into a tooka, most of his patience had disappeared. He started batting around a paint brush on the floor. He had never understood why tookas would often chase inanimate objects around. Now he understood. It was fun. He chased it around the room a few times. He tripped over it and ran into the paint. It fell off the shelf and landed around him, making a loud noise.

Sabine heard a loud crash from her room. She ran back to it. Inside she saw paint spilled all over the floor. Little paw prints made a trail from the mess out the door. There was only one thing in the ship that could be responcible. "Ezra!"

Hera heard Sabine yell Ezra's name and went to see what had happened. Just then, a small paint covered tooka looked like he was trying to find a place to hide. "Ezra," Hera said, looking at him. "What did you do?"

"Meow."

Hera rolled her eyes. "Well, let's go see what happened." Ezra followed her to Sabine's room. Sabine was in there, trying to get the containers to stop leaking paint. It wasn't working at all.

Hera looked at the mess. The ship hadn't been hit. What had happened in here? "Sabine, could you tell me what happened?"

"I left the room so that I could get something. I left Ezra in there. I heard a crash and when I got back, my paints were spilled and there was a trail of paw prints leading out the door. He better not have done this on purpose."

"Meow." Ezra the tooka looked at the ground in shame.

Sabine sighed. It was hard to stay mad at a tooka for long. "Hera, I'll need to get some more paints. We're on Lothal, so may I get some now?"

Hera considered it. "You may, but return to the Ghost in an hour."

Sabine left the ship and headed to the market place. She knew the best place to get paint on Lothal. After she got the paint, she headed back to the area the Ghost had landed. An old woman bumped into her. A sharp pain went through Sabine's arm, but she thought nothing of it. The woman spoke.

"I am sorry sweetie. These eyes don't work the way they used to." The woman picked up her bag. "Bye!"

Sabine hurried back to the ship. She was almost there when she collapsed.


	4. Another Feline

**A/N: I know. I put an evil cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. Here is chapter 4!**

Sabine tried to get up. She stood on her feet and managed to stay that way for a second before she fell again. She looked at her legs, trying to find the reason she fell. She was not expecting to see paws where her feet should be. _Great. Now I'm a tooka too. _She got onto four paws and looked around. She was in the same place, and the time hadn't changed. She reached for her communicator. When it didn't work, she took it off and examined it. It was broken. _This just gets better and better. There is no way anyone on the crew will be able to recognize me. Maybe Ezra can convince them for me. _Sabine grabbed the can of paint and her mouth and dragged it to the Ghost. _I'm glad I only got one. I would have had to leave the others behind._

She walked for about thirty minutes until she reached the Ghost. She had been gone for about an hour now, so someone should have noticed her absence. She waited about 20 feet away.

The door opened and Ezra was practically thrown out. Sabine heard Zeb's voice. "Don't come back in until you're dry. You've ruined my room enough."

She heard Ezra hiss in annoyance. "It's my room too!"

"Ezra?" Sabine said. Well, tried to say. It sounded more like "Mrrrow?"

"Sabine? Where are you? Who's your favourite tooka? I am! Sabine? Sabine? Is this a trick? Where are you?"

Sabine rolled her eyes. "I understood all of that."

Ezra was confused. "Um... what?"

He heard the sound of movement and looked over to where a beautiful dark blue tooka was walking out from behind a plant. She had orange markings around her eyes, on her back, and on two of her paws.

Ezra started backing away. "I know you probably won't understand, but I am not a real tooka. I was turned into one. Please don't hurt me."

Sabine rolled her eyes again. "Ezra, it's me."

Ezra stopped. "Sabine? When did you get turned into a tooka?"

"Not too long ago. Do you know how to open the door?"

"Yes, but I don't think we can reach it."

Sabine thought for a moment. "If you still have your communicator, you can meow into it. That should get their attention."

They used the communicator and about a minute later the door opened."

"Ezra, can you help me get the paint to my room?"

Once they got to Sabine's room, they tried to open the cabinet where Sabine kept her paint. When they got it opened, it was already filled with paint.

"I didn't have to get more paint? Knowing this would have saved a lot of trouble."

They left the paint in her room and walked to the main area. Everyone was there.

Hera was the first to speak. "I've tried reaching her on her com, but all I get is static."

Sabine tried to get their attention, but failed.

Zeb noticed both of them. "Look. Ezra found a friend. Finally, a real tooka."

Zeb pulled out the small object again. A light now shined on the floor. Sabine tried not to, but she couldn't resist and chased it all around the room. That would have gone on forever, but Ezra took it away from Zeb.

"Zeb, stop trying. You already know that Ezra's not going to chase it." Hera looked at Sabine. "Who is this?"

"Just a tooka Ezra found outside."

"Sabine's still missing. I haven't been able to locate her at all."

"Meeeeow!" _I'm right here. Why haven't you noticed yet? I'll need proof, but what?_

Sabine ran to her room. She was glad the paint mess hadn't been cleaned up. It would be nessesary in her plan.

**A/N I know they use meters in Starwars, but I don't have time to convert feet into meters, so that will be fixed when I do have the time.**


	5. Meow!

**A/N A guest reviewer who called their self Wow asked where Kanan w****as during this. Well, I don't know how to write for him very well. Jamie and Frying Pan are trying to help, but we can't figure it out. If anyone has a link to a fanfiction or something which can show me a way to write for Kanan, that would be greatly appreciated. For now, I'll include Kanan, but he will probably be out of character.**

Sabine touched the paint on the floor. It hadn't completely dried yet. She jumped into the mess of paint to get it on her paws. Once it was on her paws, Sabine ran out of her room and headed down the hall.

Finding the spot where she was going to paint, she put her paw on the wall and drew something on the wall. _I wish I had spray paint. I'll have to make some when I'm human again._ Once the picture was done, Sabine walked over to where everyone else was. "Meow!"

The only one who heard her was Chopper, who decided to run over her tail. "Mrrrow!" She yowled, jumping about 2 meters into the air. It was then when the crew noticed her. Kanan, who hadn't been there when Sabine had arrived, was a bit confused. "I thought we got all the paint off Ezra."

"That's not him. That's another tooka. Wait, she didn't have paint on her earlier."

Sabine ran, leaving a trail of orange and blue paw prints. It wasn't long until she reached the painting. "Meow!"

Hera got up. "I'll see if Sabine is anywhere near here. I'll take the tooka outside before I go." Hera followed the paw prints. _The tooka must have gotten into Sabine's room._

The paw prints led to a hallway somewhere in the Ghost. Sabine was waiting there. "Come here little tooka. I have to take you back outside." _No! Don't send me outside! The person who changed me is still out there! _Sabine shook her head and pointed at the wall. Hera rolled her eyes. "It's like you can understand me. Don't worry. You'll be able to find your owners." Sabine pointed to the wall again, and Hera looked over. "What do you want me to... oh." Hera spoke into the com. "All spectres, please come to the cockpit."

Everyone came in the hallway and saw the picture. It was a very well drawn picture of a blue and orange tooka. What surprised them even more was that Sabine's name was under it.

Zeb looked at the tooka. "Not again!"

**A/N: In the next chapter there will be more action, possibly a mission. I also wanted to let you know that my family is going camping from Friday to Sunday, so I probably won't have the next chapter up until Monday or Tuesday.**


	6. The Empire's Plan Revealed

Kallus looked at the screen. "Both of the rebel brats have been injected with the serum?"

A cloaked figure looked at him. "Yes. The blood of the feline proved to be quite useful."

Kallus checked again. "It says you used two different ones. What is the difference?"

The figure chuckled. "Well, the first one only changes in the physical sence. The recipient will act slightly like an adoris feline, but only in that they will react a bit differently. The second one will change in the physical and mental sense. The recipient to that one will be more feline. It starts small. Chasing lasers and mice and the like. But eventually, the territorial instinct will kick in, and they will kill the other. They will be removed from missions, and they'll be two short in any attacks. I figure this will be an easier way to end the rebel scum than just shooting at them." Even with their hood, you could tell that they had an evil smirk on their face.

"The Jedi apprentice was given the second one, correct?"

They smiled. "That was the attempt. However, in the distruction of my lab, I am not sure which one received it. The labels had been removed. My assitants are idiots and gave the girl the other one, without bothering to check." Their smile faded a bit. "However, there is the chance that the viles didn't work completely. As long as they are harmless house pets, I doubt they can do much damage to the empire."

**A/N: Uh oh. Who got which vile? And yep, mysterious person, what harm can two mischievous kittens do? What harm at all...**


	7. An Idea

**A/N: Bolder words are an alternate language. I figured that would make it a bit less confusing.**

"Sabine was turned into a tooka as well? They're gettin' us one by one. 'Ventually we'll all be tookas!"

Chopper was horrified at the idea at being turned into a tooka and proceeded to use very colorful language.

Hera spoke. "Chopper, that's enough. No one else is getting turned into a tooka. How did this even happen?"

Sabine tried to explain, but all that can out of her mouth were serveral meows. Seeing that they weren't going to understand her, she walked away.

"Meow" _This doesn't make any sense. How does being turned into a tooka benefit the empire at all? It has to be them. Who else would go around turning people into house pets?_

Sabine heard a meow behind her and turned. **"What do you want?"**

Ezra was behind her. **"Well, we're tookas, and I doubt the empire thinks we are rational. What if we use the fact that we are tookas to our advantage and spy on them? It would work."**

Sabine didn't know why, but Ezra seemed much more annoying than usual. Ideas of him dying entered her mind and she stopped. She didn't want him dead. She continued the conversation. **"Your idea may work, but how do we tell the rest of the crew? Last time I checked, none of them speak feline."**

**"They'll figure it out on their own."**

**"Sure they will, Ezra."**

Sabine walked to her room. It was getting late and she was tired. She wasn't gong to ask for help, so she jumped onto the bunk. She misjudged how far off the ground it was and bumped into a shelf, causing the paint bucket on it to fall onto her.

**A/N: Some transition before we get into the real action. Sorry for no update. My history teacher assigned a 5 page essay that's due next week, and I've been working like crazy getting it done.**


End file.
